


The luxury of an old bathtub and tiny soap

by Kyriadamorte



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Finn-centric, Hand Jobs, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, finn doesn't quite get that he's a big deal, in this house we love and support rose tico, inexperienced finn, socially awkward cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriadamorte/pseuds/Kyriadamorte
Summary: Based on the prompt from ainedubh on tumblr:"Bath time shenanigans? With Finn brushing out her hair after? And admiring as her flipped curls come back as they dry?"Set post-TLJ, but still fairly early in their relationship.





	The luxury of an old bathtub and tiny soap

Finn is still not used to the luxury of baths.His life until quite recently had been measured out in efficient, pragmatic little parcels.Four and a half minutes beneath a shower of scalding (or, when he was less fortunate, _freezing)_ water each day, without fail, is the extent of his relationship with personal hygiene.

 

He’s not sure he can call this particular bath a _luxury,_ though.It’s chipped and slightly discolored; the entire reason they’re using baths at all is because the showers in this hovel of a rebel base are…well, unreliable is putting it lightly.

 

He slowly approaches the edge of the tub, where Rose is already standing, wrapped in a towel, fidgeting.

 

“I couldn’t figure out what soap we should use, so I brought a few.The _vagar_ peel is pretty good, but you’ll taste like a fruit.” Her eyes widen in horror, before scrunching up in embarrassment. “ _Smell_ like fruit.You’ll _smell_ like fruit.”

 

She hurries on, fingeringthe small bottles in her hand. “And then you’ve got the _kabet_ grass one, which is pretty good, but you _might_ be allergic to it.And then there’s the purple one and I’m not really sure what that is and-“

 

He smiles and places his hands over hers, stopping her rambling before it can really pick up speed.“The _vagar_ peel sounds nice.”

 

She bites her lip and blushes at the implication.(Like they aren’t about to get naked together.)

 

Finn undresses slowly, more to give Rose a chance to back out than from any attempt at seduction.He’s heard of striptease (even before Poe had given him a more…detailed account), but he’s not really sure of the mechanics of it.Or if he could even pull it off.

 

Rose had the right idea, he thinks, as he fumbles with buttons and laces, coming in just a towel.

 

_Holy shit, Rose is in just a towel._

 

Undressing becomes a little harder as the thought strikes him (it’s not the only thing that does).

 

“Um,” she says, after she catches herself staring at him and looks away, “I’m gonna- Right.I’m just gonna get in?”

 

The last bit is at least half a question.

 

“Yeah,” Finn says, trying to wriggle out of his clothes faster. “Sounds good.”

 

The towel drops and there’s nothing artificial, nothing practiced about it, but he thinks he might understand the appeal of striptease as it brushes and caresses her curves on the way down to the floor.

 

She gets in quickly and pulls her knees up to her chest.She stares at her toes, but Finn catches her peaking at him from the corner of her eyes.

 

He doesn’t mind.

 

When he ( _finally_ ) removes the last bit of his clothing, he steps into the opposite side of the tub and resists the urge to mirror her.Instead, he spreads his legs slightly and relaxes his arms against the rim in a way he hopes looks confident and nonchalant.For a while, they just look at each other.Then, Rose unfolds one arm from where it’s wrapped protectively around her knees to brush her fingers against the scar on his shoulder.

 

“Is that from where…” she trails off.

 

“Yeah,” he answers, looking away, embarrassed.He knows she knows he isn’t a hero.Not really.Not like she thought.Still, to be confronted with the shame of defeat is a bit-

 

“Hey, what’s this about?” she asks, grabbing his chin gently and moving his face until his eyes meet hers again.

 

“It’s nothing. It’s just-“ How to phrase it? “I mean, I lost, didn’t I?”

 

“You fought Kylo Ren,” she says slowly, confused.

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t _win,_ ” he says, a bit annoyed that she’s making him spell it out while he’s freaking naked.

 

“You didn’t die though, either,” she says, in that voice that Finn’s grown to know means she’s making a _point._ “He’s got that whole rock-lifting, force-spinny thing going on and you managed to stand up to him.You _survived_.That’s still a big deal.”

 

“Big deal, huh?” He says, his good mood returning, as it so often does with Rose.

 

“Mmhmm,” she says around a grin.“Pretty big deal.”

 

Her hand stays on his chin when she goes in to kiss him. 

 

It’s different now than it was that first time.He’s no longer overwhelmed with the shock of another’s lips on his own.In fact, practice has made him quite comfortable with the feel of Rose’s lips.They still usually like to start it that same way - lips closed, just a press.Then one of them - this time her - will move away for a moment before going back for a second kiss.This one involves the light scrape of teeth while slightly sucking a lower lip.Then a breath, then back in for a third.This one has the hint of tongues brushing in and out to touch the other’s.Finn’s used to this dance and the part of him that hasn’t quite broken free of routines is relieved at the familiarity.

 

Doesn’t mean he’s chained by it, though.He breathes a little harder (maybe makes a _little_ bit of a sound) when she moves her hand from his chin down his neck and her fingers sing tingling sensations on his throat.Her hand keeps moving and then she’s scratching lightly at the nape of his neck while still kissing him slowly, so slowly and okay, this time he definitely makes a sound.

 

He reaches out slowly to touch her waist and pulls her a little closer.He’s still a bit nervous as he moves one hand out to cup her breast even though they’ve definitely done this before. (It’s newer than the kissing and he’s still nervous about that most of the time, if he’s being honest.)The water makes everything feel new (for her too, he thinks) as his thumb brushes lightly back and forth against her hardening nipple. 

 

She gasps and breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against his as he continues to caress her.Her breath comes hard against his mouth as she screws her eyes shut, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.After a bit, though she’s stirred back into action, planting kisses (and nips) along his jaw and neck while her hand moves to his own chest.

 

Last time they’d caught a minute alone in his bunk, they’d discovered that, apparently, it’s not always just a girl thing.She pinches and tugs on them, worrying them them more firmly than he does her own (another bunk-time discovery). 

 

His head lolls back as sharp, thrilling sensation shoots through him.Eventually, he has to abandon her chest as she kisses her way down him.She takes one nipple in mouth, then the other, sucking and tonguing and nibbling on each in turn.This is new, but not an unexpected development. _Fuck_ , but Rose is still brilliant.He tries to stop himself, but his hips have started canting in little thrusts under the water against nothing.

 

Rose must notice because she stops and peers up at him and an apology is forming on his lips when her hand moves beneath the water and she grasps him.The apology flees him, all _words_ flee him and he’s just sitting there, staring at her with his mouth slightly agape.

 

“This okay?” she asks, softly.

 

He nods (hopefully with only the right amount of enthusiasm and nothing too embarrassing).

 

It’s weird, but _amazing_ having a hand that isn’t his moving up and down his shaft.The first time she swipes her thumb across the head of him on an upstroke he nearly spills right then and there.

 

“Rose,” he manages to get out, choked.

 

“Yeah?” she asks, at least partially into his collarbone where she’s planting alternating kisses and nips.

 

“I- Rose- _Please.”_ He knows that’s not better, but it’s all he can manage with her warm, tiny hand moving up and down the length of him in rhythm that’s nothing short of maddening.

 

“Please what?” she asks. 

 

He bites his lip and thrusts up into her hand slightly while he tries to put a sentence together.

 

“Finn?” she asks, sounding slightly worried. 

 

Her hand slows and looses slightly, which, on the one hand is good, but on the other hand is _horrible_.He manages to articulate what he wanted to say, though.

 

“I want to make you feel good, too.”

 

He feels her smile into him and it’s nice to know he said the right thing, even though he wasn’t really trying to.

 

“Here,” she says and adjusts a bit so that she’s straddling his thigh.

 

(She’d commented, blushing, on his thighs before.He thinks he might understand why now.)

 

He feels her hot against him and slick - a slickness he can somehow still feel even through the water.She wriggles a bit, finding a spot that works for her and then settles into a rhythm.

 

(She’s not even touching him, but for a moment there, he thinks he might come all the same.)

 

His hand traces up her thigh and lands on her hip and he starts to push her down a bit harder against him with each of her tiny thrusts.

 

She goes to kiss him and she takes him in hand again and he groans into her mouth and also kind of bites her lip a little, but it’s fine, it’s all great because Rose is moaning a bit, too, and kissing him a bit harder and _fuck_ -

 

With his free hand, he goes to play with her breasts, taking out one of the few tools in his admittedly limited toolbox in the hope that it will give her even half of the pleasure that she's giving him.

 

" _Ashatei,_ Finn," she says into his mouth and he's not sure what it means, but he gets the general idea because all of a sudden one of her hands is flying down to the juncture of her own legs and rubbing furiously (his cock is a bit forgotten for the moment, but he doesn't mind even a little bit).He takes a page out of her book and takes one of her nipples into his mouth and-

 

She bucks against him, curses in languages he doesn't understand falling from her lips and then he feels her contracting against him and he thinks about how that would feel _around_ him and it's almost too much.

 

She slumps against him for a moment, shuddering with the aftershocks, before taking his ear between her lips (ok, wow, that's new, but it can _definitely_ stay) and his cock back in her hand.She starts at a slow, steady rhythm, but moves faster and faster and now he's the one bucking against her and he's probably babbling, but most of it just seems to be "Rose" which is probably good, because she seems to know what she's doing.

 

When he comes, he crushes her against him in a tight hug, burying his nose in the juncture of her neck and mouthing things there that he's too afraid to voice aloud.

 

~

 

When they finally finish actually bathing, the water has gone fairly cold, but neither of them seem to mind.Finn runs his fingers through Rose’s hair as it dries and stifles a laugh as it starts to curl up at the sides.

 

“Ugh,” she grunts in frustration and then furiously tries to flatten them against her cheeks.

 

He takes her hands in his and pulls them gently away from her face before planting a kiss just below her eyebrow.

 

“I love them,” he says and she grins, shyly.

 

 _I love you,_ he thinks, though he’s not brave enough to say it. 

 

Not yet.


End file.
